1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of applying clips and more particularly, to a method of continuously mounting clips to two abutted and crossed rods for holding the rods together and tightly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional method of mounting clips to two abutted and crossed rods is realized by using a special hand tool that can exert an external force on the clip to force the clip to be clipped on the two rods. By means of the manually operated hand tool, the clip is applied one at a time by the manpower of a killed person on the abutted and crossed rods. In this way, it is impossible to efficiently mount a large amount of clips on rods in a short time. In addition, if the hand tool is not manipulated properly, the clip may fail to be set on the abutted and crossed rods or an inaccurate mounting of the clip may occur. In other words, it is desired to have an improved method that can apply the clips continuously and accurately on two abutted and crossed rods.